The Legend Of Spyro:Legend Of The Heartbearer
by dragonheart01
Summary: This story begins as Spyro and Cynder have some time for themselve. Unknowingly to them they are called again to defend the world they love. From a new threat. New and old friends. This is an adventure they will not forget.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins as Spyro and Cynder have some time for themselve. Unknowling to them they be called again to defend the world they love. From a new threat. old foes, new and old friends. This is an adventure they will not forget.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Spyro and Cynder were sitting on the edge of a small cliff looking at the stars. They both were twelve years old and had just saved their world from the Dark Master. But that was in the past. It's been a few weeks since the defeat of the Dark Master. All Spyro wanted to do was rest. No more training, no more pressure, and no more pain or suffering. All he ever wanted was to rest and enjoy a peaceful life.

After all he and Cynder deserved it. The night sky was clear and beautiful. The stars and the moon were perched in the night sky and it was quite relaxing to the two young dragons.

Cynder felt calmed and relaxed yet she was worried about Spyro. He's been quiet hasn't and been himself lately. She knew that he still maybe upset about Ignitus's death. She still remembers that day when Ignitus had sacrificed himself so that she and Spyro could pass the Ring of fire and defeat the Dark Master. Spyro couldn't endure the pain in his heart that he lost someone so close to him who was like a father to him. Cynder wanted to know if Spyro was feeling well. "Spyro, are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah I'm alright. I was just thinking that's all." He said. "About what?" She asked. "I was wondering what will happen to us since the world doesn't need us anymore." He said.

"You worry too much. Just relax and enjoy the time we have before we go to Warfang." Said Cynder as she yawned. "I guess your right. Well I'm going to get some sleep. So goodnight Cynder" Said Spyro as he laid his head down. As Cynder laid her head down. She asked Spyro a question before going to sleep, "Spyro?" "Hmm, yeah."

He said with his eyes slightly open. "Do you think maybe before we go to Warfang? I could see your home." She asked. "First thing in the mourning we'll go there. Now get some sleep. It's a long trip," said Spyro as he closed his eyes to sleep."Night Spyro. " Said Cynder as she fell asleep. At Warfang, the three guardians known as Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril were discussing many things Spyro. Sparx was also there. He was there at Warfang waiting for Spyro to return from the battle he had taken with the Dark Master.

He had often went back home to see his parents if Spyro was there. Ever now and then he asked the guardians if they heard any news of Spyro. But their answers have always been the same. They have not heard any news of Spyro and they wondered if they'll be able to see their young friend again. Still they waited but there was still no news of Spyro. Spax was getting ready to leave when Cyril arrived. "Sparx are you going somewhere?" He asked. "Just going to visit my parents." Said Sparx. "I see well have a safe journey."Said Cyril. "Who knows maybe I'll find Spyro on the way." Said Sparx with a smirk. "I hope you do. Goodbye Sparx." Said Cyril.

"See you later old timer." Said Sparx as he flew off into the night sky. As Cyril watched Sparx disappear into night. Terrador had come to see Cyril. "Ah Terrador, what brings you here on such a fine night." Said Cyril. "I was wondering about many things." Said Terrador as he looked at the moon." About what?" Asked the ice guardian."My grandson." Said Terrador as he tilted his head to see Cyril. "Amarock?" Said Cyril. "Yes, I have been wondering if he's alright." Said Terrador with a sad look. "I'm sure he is alright Terrador. You have taught him well. I am certain he is well with the other dragons" Said Cyril.

"I hope you are right Cyril. Said Terrador. There was a long awkward silence between the two guardians. When Cyril decided to change the subject,"Have you heard the news?" Began Cyril. "What news?"

Terrador asked with a curious look. "I have heard from the local moles that they have heard that a dragon was coming to Warfang." Said Cyril. "A dragon? Was it Spyro, Cynder, or Ignitus?" Terrador asked waiting for an answer." I'm sorry to say but no. It is not Spyro, Cynder, or Ignitus."Said Cyril. "Then who is it?"

Terrador asked once more. "Draco" Was all Cyril said. Terrador was silent. Never had he heard that name in such a long time. He chuckled a bit. "What do you find so funny Terrador?" Cyril asked. " Nothing. It's just been a long time since I heard that name." Terrador said as he looked at Cyril. "That is exactly how Volteer felt when I told him." Said Cyril as he chuckled." Might I ask is how do you know it is Draco?"

Terrador asked. "When I asked the moles of what he looked like. They told me he had horns, wings, and paws like any other dragon have. But when they told me he had eyes of a serpent. I knew it was Draco. I am certain of it." Cyril said. "Is he coming here to Warfang?" Terrador asked. "I am not sure, but I am certain he will come." Said Cyril. "Very well. If you excuse me Cyril.

I must get some sleep. Said Terrador as he walked away. "Very well Terrador. I will see you in the mourning." Said Cyril as he watched Terrador leave. Cyril was now alone and wondered if Spyro, Cynder, or Ignitus were doing well. The more he thought about it the more he was falling asleep. " I should get some sleep as well." Thought Cyril as he walked away from the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun rose high for the beginning of a new day. Two young dragons were still fast asleep. Cynder having to have woken up first notice that they had overslept a bit. She notice Spyro was still fast asleep. Knowing that they have overslept a bit, she decided to wake up Spyro, "Spyro."She said softly. No response from the purple dragon. "Spyro wake up," she said a bit louder. "Hmm, what is it Cyn?" Spyro yawned as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Come on Spyro, we have to get ready if we're going to reach our destination." Said Cynder in a happy mood. "Don't you think we should sleep a bit longer? Let me sleep a while longer." Said Spyro as he closed his eyes. "Come… on…" Said Cynder as she shoved Spyro up to his feet. She continued shoving him until he was up on his feet. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up." Said Spyro in a grumpy mood.

"Aww. You don't have to get cranky Spyro." Said Cynder as she smiled. "Well since we're up. We might as well get something to eat." Said Spyro as stretched his body. "Well I guess we should eat something before we leave?" Said Cynder as she looked at Spyro.

"What do you feel like to eat?" Spyro asked. "Hmm, I don't know? What do you have in mind?" She asked once more. "How about some sheep. We haven't had one of those in a while." Suggested Spyro. "Sounds good to me, but have we seen any sheep recently?" She asked. Spyro thought for a moment. "Well?" Cynder asked once more. "Well I have seen a few sheep the other day when we were playing in the plains." He answered. "We better hurry if we're going to make good time." Said Cynder as she took flight. "Hey wait up!" Shouted Spyro as he tried to catch up to her. Cynder tilted her head to see Spyro trying to catch up to her.

She laughed for bit. Until Spyro had finally caught up to her. "Why didn't you wait for me?" Said Spyro as he panted. "Sorry I guess I'm excited of meeting your parents." She smiled as she looked at Spyro. "Well first we have to get our breakfast and then we'll see them. Alright?" Explained Spyro. "Alright." Said Cynder

It didn't take to long to reach the plains. Where the sheep inhabit the area.

Nor did it take that long to spot where the sheep usually graze. Both dragons landed gracefully to where the sheep usually are. "I don't understand? They 're suppose to be here." Said Spyro as he looked around the area. "Maybe they moved on? You know they don't stay in one area very long." Said Cynder as she looked at Spyro. "Well they couldn't have gone that far. Let's try to look for them and if they're not here then we'll look for food somewhere else." Said Spyro as he looked at Cynder.

"Then we'll have to split up. Said Cynder as she walked away. Spyro nodded at this as he went towards the forest. A few minutes had passed and still they not found nothing. Cynder searched as hard as she could but found nothing in area she was looking in. Not far from her Spyro had found nothing as he continued to searched. He was about to turn direction. When he noticed a tiny piece of wool had clung on a small bush not far from him. As he went towards the bush, he then noticed a small tray of wool heading deeper towards the forest.

Thinking only for a moment. He decided to follow it. As he came through the bushes, he managed to enter a small clearing. Only then does he notice to see a small puddle of blood. Being on guard, he came towards the blood to investigate it. He sat down on his haunches as he pondered at what had happen to the sheep.

As he examines the blood more carefully. Suddenly he heard rustling of bushes from behind him. He then turned around and took a fighting stance waiting for whatever was coming through those bushes. He was relived only to see Cynder coming through the bushes.

"Did you find anything?" She asked as she came towards Spyro. "No sheep." He answered as he stared at the puddle of blood. "I can see that." Said Cynder with a smile. "Anything else?" She asked once more. "Yeah, Blood." As he motioned his head towards the blood. Cynder then examine the blood that was in front of her. "From the sheep?" She asked. "I think so. But what could have done this. Said Spyro as he turned to look at Cynder. "Do you think the wolves could have caused this?" She asked Spyro once more.

"I don't think the wolves caused this and if they did. There should be signs of a struggle. I think something else did this." He said. "We should get going. I don't think we're gonna get much of a meal out here. Said Cynder as she walked away. "I guess your right." Said Spyro as he followed Cynder. "Maybe we could go to the river that we passed by not to long ago?" Suggested Cynder.

"Is the river far from here?" He asked "It's really not that far from here. We can just walk there." Said Cynder. "Looks like were having fish for breakfast." Spyro said with a smirk."Race ya" Said Spyro as he ran ahead of Cynder "Hay, No fair!" Shouted Cynder as she ran to catch up to him. Soon the two dragons were out of sight from the forest. The forest was silent with the exception of the birds chirping. Suddenly the birds cease chirping as they here the rustling of bushes. A small mole that was traveling to Warfang who was running for his dear life from something horrible. He ran as fast as he could away from the creature that was pursuing him, "Help! Somebody help!" He shouted as loud as he could. He was still running for his dear life when saw two young dragons from a distance. He felt a glimmer of hope in his heart. At last he could get help. But the glimmer of hope soon faded as he felt a severe pain in half his body.

Quickly the world around him began to spin as he felt searing and agonizing pain that warped around him quickly. He couldn't feel his arms or legs as they were warped in a tight embrace. His breathing was slowly fading away from him as his body was being crush more and more painfully than he had ever imagine. The creature that had captured him was drooling with anticipation. Already knowing that its prey could not move his limbs. But what was more amusing to the creature was that its prey could witness its death through his eyes. That was all the mole could move was eyes. He watched in horror as the creature gave wicked smile a sit slowly opened its jaws to devour him. The mole closed his eyes waiting for his life to end. He wished in his mind he didn't die like this.

As he waited for death to end his life. His wish came true. The monster that had a tight and firm grip on its prey stopped to devour him. The mole opened his eyes slightly to see the monster staring in at a different direction. It flicked its fork like tongue and it looked at the creature it had captured. The next thing the mole knew was that he was thrown to the ground. At least he was safe but badly injured.

He saw the monster slithered away from him to the direction where dragons were heading. The mole was slowly losing consciousness. He remembered a story that a wolf had told him about this monster. He remembered what he spoke on that day when he left the village.

_- - - - - -_

_He was just passing through the village when he noticed a small crowd gathering around an old wolf. He was a bit __curious of what they were talking about. So he decided to investigate before leaving the village. The crowed were watching as the wolf drew something out from his bag. "It stretches forty feet long." Explained the wolf as he stretched it to its full length. The stared in awe as they looked at the mysteries item. The mole heard a few comets from the small crowed as he tried to hear the wolf. "Are there serpents truly this large." Questioned a yellow feline. _

"_This skin is three or four years old. Whatever shed this has grown large since then." Said the wolf with a smirk. "Serpents don't exist anymore." Said a small mole. "Oh they don't." Said the wolf as he motioned he's hand on his face with a large scar __that ran down to his right eye to his jaw line. "These serpents are the perfect monster's created to kill. They use their eyes, tongues, and ears to hunt their prey. They use their venom to kill or their toxins to paralyze you. What they do is strike wrap around. Hold you tighter then your true love and you get the privilege of hearing your bone break. Before the power of the embrace causes your veins to explode. Said the wolf. The mole just shrugged and moved away from the crowd. He didn't believe in such a things. The only thing he cared was getting to Warfang. He had a delivery to make and was already a bit late._

_- - - - - End of Flashback_

Moments ago he did not believe that serpents existed. He mostly believed they were myths and legends. Now he was on the ground injured and helpless. Now he was beginning to lose conciseness. Before he lost his sight he noticed someone was coming towards him. At least help was not far from him. "What happen to you?" Said a concern cheetah. "Serpent" Was all the mole said before his became black.

Sorry for being late. I kind of got carried away on chapter two. Sometime the chapters will be long or short so bear with me if I'm late. Please commit on how I did. Chapter three will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright it's been a while since I wrote chapter three. I lost motivation in writing the story but I got it back. Hopefully you guys will enjoy chapter three.

Many miles away from where the plains were two young dragons traveling to an ancient dragon city known as Warfang. Both dragons were fairly muscular and fairly large. One of them was a white dragon whose scales were as pure as snow and the scales of his chest and underbelly were of lime green. His wings were feathered and were slightly larger than him.

He had two stag like horns on his head and his snout was narrow. His eyes were narrow and slit like that of a snake. The colors of his eyes were lime green and looked menacing but they were gentle. On the end of his tail was a crescent like emblem that resembled that of a flame and on his back were crescent runes that were prominent down his spine. On his legs and tail were clear blue bands, and instead of having three talons on his front paws, he possessed four.

Walking next to him was a copperish brown dragon that was as large as his brother. On his head he had six horns and his eyes were the same as his brother only the color of his eyes were a lighter brown. On his back were three rows of spikes and were prominent down his spine and at the end of his tailed ended with a spade like appearance. And just like his brother he had four talons instead of three. His wings were just as large as his brother and were leathery instead of feathered.

"Draco." The white dragon said to his brother.

"Yes, Shen." He said as he stopped mid-stride.

"What is Warfang like? He asked quite curious of the place. "And why did you asked me to go with you?"

"Well… Warfang is a place where dragons from across the lands gathered to this peaceful and safe place to live. It is also where the Guardians reside now. And to answer your second question is because you had nothing to do besides training." Draco answered as he looked back to his brother.

Shen raised an eye brow," Don't tell me grandmother had something to do with this?" as he now stood next to his brother.

Draco smiled as he looked at his older brother, "And do you have a problem with that?

Shen sighed," No… It's just I have this feeling that grandmother had something to do with us going to Warfang. I'm just a bit nervous about this."

Draco chuckled as he continued to walk as his brother followed closely," Try not to worry about it Shen. You know she worries about our us."

"I suppose your right Draco. I probably shouldn't worry about it, but doesn't that bother you a little?" Shen asked.

"Perhaps a little." Draco answered," But that shouldn't bother us at all. She has always worried about us ever since the day we hatched. And you and I also worry about her well being as well."

"Well that is true." Shen said as he looked at Draco with a small smirk," We would be worried ourselves if grandmother had to go to Warfang herself."

"That is true we would be, but let's not worry about it now." Draco said.

Shen nodded but then stopped which drew the attention of his brother.

"Is something wrong Shen?" Draco asked as he looked back at his brother. Noticing how tensed his brother looked.

Shen stopped only for a moment to listen. There was no sound, excepted for the breathing of his brother. Something didn't seem right to him and whatever it was it probably wasn't good. Draco looked at his brother who had turned toward the forest. Whatever it may be it was bothering his brother.

"Shen," he asked once more. "Is something wrong?"

"I thought I saw something." Shen said as he scanned through the forest looking for any signs of life. "Perhaps it was nothing."

Draco watched as his brother walked on ahead. Leaving him to wonder on what he said. Whatever it may have been may not have been important. "Perhaps I'll ask him later about that." Draco thought to himself.

"Draco!" Shen shouted to his brother.

"I'm coming!" Draco shouted back.

As Draco began making his way towards his brother without ever noticing slight movement in the forest behind him was a foul creature watching their every movement. Its purple slit eyes followed its intended prey waiting for the right opportunity to strike. But at this moment it had lost its chance as the two young dragons began to take flight.

It growled at having missed its meal,"Perhapsssss they won't go too far. Hopefully I'll get the other two that I had failed to eaten"

Already following the two dragons to where ever their destination might be. Slithering through the forest and seemingly ignoring the wildlife that fled from his presence. While keeping a watchful eye on the dragons that would very soon become his meal. Then he suddenly stopped feeling slight vibrations through the earth. It turned its head slowly to see two other dragons not far from him.

"Ssssso they've came assssss well." It hissed quietly to itself. A menacing smile formed as he thought on how he would cause pain to the dragons before devouring them whole.

"The other two can wait." He thought changing his direction towards his new prey.

As he slithered closer towards them, but not too close or else he would alert them of his presence. Slithering ever so closer to them he could faintly hear them speaking.

"So even after you had gotten a head start I still beat you." Cynder laughed gently only to see Spyro with a stern look.

"I would have won if I hadn't tripped." Spyro said not looking at Cynder as she smiled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you Spyro." Cynder said, apologizing to her friend. She stepped closer to him and nuzzled his cheek. Spyro smiled slightly and began to nuzzle her back in a friendly way. Even though he secretly had feelings for her.

Cynder herself still had feelings for the purple dragon; remembering the three simple words she spoke to him before their world was about to be destroyed and at that very end she had told him of her love. But sadly Spyro may not have heard her confession to him, but at this moment it did not matter. Simply being with Spyro was enough for her. Both dragons smiled to each other as they continued walking to their destination.

"Enjoy your moment while it lassssstssss dragonsssss." The serpent hissed quietly to itself. "For it will be the lasssst thing you'll ever remember."As it continue to pursue its prey waiting ever so patiently to strike.

At the waterfall Draco and his brother decided to rest for a bit before continuing their journey. Draco lay next to the riverbed while his brother was a few feet away from him. Eating whatever fish he could catch for himself and his brother.

After eating his fifth fish Shen turned to his brother,"Draco, how long until we get to Warfang?"

"Probably a week or two, but we'll be there Shen." Draco said as he ate his fish.

"A week or two!" Shen exclaimed,"And I thought we be there by now."

"And we will Shen, but let us first finish our meals and then we'll be on our way." Draco said finishing the last bits of his fish.

"Very well." Shen said,"I just hope we don't have any trouble getting there."

"Let's hope we don't." Draco agreed giving his brother a smile. Shen nodded as he finished eating his fish. Draco stood up and stretched his neck until hearing a satisfying pop was heard. After stretching Draco turned to his brother.

"Shen." Draco said seriously getting his brother's attention.

His brother turned to him, having already eaten his fish. For whatever reason his brother called to him must have been important.

"Yes, what is it." His brother answered.

"I would like to know what happen to you in forest just before we left." His younger brother questioned.

"Why do you ask that question?" Shen said already knowing where this conversation was going.

"I just want to know what happen." Draco asked softly.

Shen sighed,"I don't know? I just… felt that there was something in the forest beside us, and whatever it may have been it might have followed us here."

"Shen, I don't think…"

Suddenly the sound of a snapping twig alerted both dragons. Draco and Shen whipped their heads towards the woods. Shen clinched his jaws in ferocious growl while his brother narrowed his eyes in the direction of the sound.

Shen stepped closer to the woods, looking through the bushes to see if anything moved. Draco followed closely behind his brother also wondering what had made the sound. Shen ventured closer sniffing the air around him. When he suddenly felt something brushed up his legs. He looked down slowly to see a brown rabbit brushing up his leg.

"Of all the creatures I've faced and fought I find a rabbit." He thought still looking at the rabbit.

Shen heard low chuckles coming from his brother causing him to look back, "What are you laughing at."

"Only to see that our little intruder was a mere rabbit." Draco lightly chuckled.

"Let's be glad that it was only a rabbit." Shen said seriously pushing the rabbit gently away from him;"If it have been some other creature it could have killed us or worse."

"Relax Shen." Draco said casually. "Nothing happened."

Then they heard the sound of another twig snapping a few feet from where they were. Draco turned to the source of the sound but his brother growled to himself not even bothering to look.

"I swear to you Draco if it's another rabbit I'm going to eat it." Shen growled to his brother.

"I think its best that you see for yourself, Shen." Draco said in a surprised tone.

This caught Shen's attention as he turned his head to see what had surprised his brother.

What they were seeing before them were two dragons emerging from the forest. One of them was a purple scaled dragon with a golden underbelly and two golden leathery wings. Two golden horns sprouted at the back of his head and on his back were golden spikes also of the same color, sprouted from the top of head to his back to his tail, which ended with a spade like weapon.

Both dragons were speechless for they have seen many dragons of different kinds but this dragon was 'the purple dragon', born every ten generations and was gifted to control all elemental powers. For the purple dragon was destined to leave his mark in history weather to bring peace or destruction to the world.

And the other was a black dragoness whose scales gleamed in the sunlight, along with a red underbelly. The black dragoness had six horns on its head: two short ones at the bottom of it head next to its neck, another two short ones on the sides of its head, and finally, two longer horns on top of its head with two red leathery wings accompanied and two sharp spikes sprouted from its wing joints. Its tail ended with a scythe like weapon giving the dragoness a menacing appearance.

"Draco, are… you seeing what I'm seeing." Shen said in a surprised tone.

Draco nodded," A purple dragon and a black dragon. They are the saviors our world and they are right in front of us."

"So, what's your point?" Shen asked.

His brother smiled," It would be a great honor to introduce ourselves to them"

"No" Shen growled,"We are to leave them be. I don't want to know them nor should they know of us."

Draco's smiled faded as he watched his brother leave," But Shen…"

"But nothing, we are going to Warfang." His brother said sternly.

"Is this about what happened in the colonies?" Draco questioned.

His brother stopped and turned," What happened in the colonies is that other dragons saw us as outcasts." He said in anger.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his brother unfazed by the anger he was displaying, "And what of the Elders or our friends that live in the far north. Are they not our friends?"

Shen sighed taking deep breaths to calm himself," Of course they are. They never treated us as outcasts. They treated us like true friends. Friends that would never abandon or shun you away. At least they are better dragons at home"

Draco's eyes soften understanding what his brother's words meant,"Shen, is that really how you feel towards others?"

Shen hung his head down sadly," Yes and I am sorry for lashing out at you."

"It's alright Shen." His brother said,"But could we at least try?"

Shen looked up to his brother with a small smile," Alright we'll introduce ourselves."

" Thank you Shen, you will…" Draco insisted

"I said we'll introduce ourselves that doesn't make them my friends." Shen said sternly

Draco sighed, "Well at least I tried to make friends with you."

Shen shook his head," Well don't. Now how do we introduce ourselves?"

"I… uh… haven't thought of that yet." Draco admitted sadly.

Shen's eye twitched,"You mean to tell me that all that time we spent arguing and the time you've spent trying to persuade me you didn't think on how we should meet the dragons.

Draco nervously laughed moving a foot or two away from his angry brother," Uh… well I didn't think it was important at the moment."

Shen groaned, "Why did I agree to this?"

As the brothers continue to argue on how they should approach the two dragons. Spyro and Cynder were unaware of neither their presence nor the danger that approached them. Both dragons were simply enjoying their time together.

Spyro went towards the river so he could take a small drink and to refresh himself and while he did so, he watched as the fish swam around the river. He remembered that fish were quite tasty but were not easy to catch. It took a considerate amount of time and patience to catch fish and it was no easy task. Finishing his drink he eyed the fish that was within his reach. Just at that moment, Cynder came for a drink and Spyro could see her reflection in the water.

She noticed Spyro's amethyst eyes were staring at her reflection and he quickly diverted his gaze to the fish. She smiled as she continued her drink.

Without warned water was splashed onto her. She shivered feeling the water grasping onto her body combined with the cooled air chilled her scales. As Cynder proceeded to shake her body free from the freezing water.

She saw Spyro with a nervous smile," ah… sorry I didn't mean to wet you."

She glared at him before she too splashed water in his direction. Spyro shivered feeling the cold water run down his scales," What was that for?" he asked as he shook the water from his body.

"That was for wetting me." She said with a smirk.

Spyro smirked and splashed water back at her, trying to soaking the black dragoness once more. Cynder gasped and tried to duck but it was already too late. After wiping the water from her eyes, she gave him a look of disbelief. Her brow furrowed and she splashed him back. Spyro laughed as he used his wing for cover as water continued to hit."Okay, okay you win."

"You started it," she stated, halting her attack.

"I didn't mean to it was an accident," he said behind his wing. He slowly peeked from his wing to see Cynder smiling.

"Hopefully there won't be any more accidents," she said with smile.

Spyro nodded," Let's hope there won't be any. I'll see if I can get us some fish to eat."

Cynder nodded and laid down a few feet away from Spyro. This time being careful not to get wet. She snickered to herself as she watched Spyro trying to catch their lunch. He had managed to catch two fish, but it would have been better if he had caught more. Sadly he was not an expert at catching fish but at least he caught some for Cynder and himself.

Little did they both know that they were being watched? Not far from where they were was a large black serpent hidden within the forest. The dragons were unaware of his presence which made his task of devouring them easy. It longed to eat the dragons; it's forked like tongue flicked with excitement and anticipation of its prey.

"How shall I kill thesssssse dragonsssssss." he thought,"Perahpsssss a slow and painful death will do." A wicked smile formed as he slowing moved towards his prey.

"So let me get this straight," Shen said as he looked at Draco. "You want us to simply walk towards them, introduce ourselves, and then find out if they are going to Warfang or not"

Draco nodded, "That's pretty much it."

"Well I like it, but who's going to go first?" Shen asked.

"Uhhh…"Draco started to scratch the back of his neck nervously." Well I thought it be best if we go together and uhh… "

"Introduce ourselves." Shen answered.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Draco said not feeling nervous, but confident of his plan.

"Alright we'll go together but I have a few conditions before we meet them." Shen said.

Draco raised an eye brow," Conditions? What conditions?"

"You'll see." Shen said with a smirk.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the serpent was getting closer to its prey. Moving its large body closer and closer, readying itself to coil its prey.

"And another thing…" This was the last thing Draco heard. He had already known what the conditions were and he tried to ignore and at least try to speak, but he could not interrupt his brother. He sighed as he thought of what the other two dragons were doing. He glanced at them for a moment and his eyes widen. Draco immediately took to the air leaving his brother behind with a surprised look," Hey, I thought we were going together and…," he shouted, but he suddenly stopped and trembled with rage at what he saw. He growled as he took to the skies with his brother.

After finishing his task of catching fish that were ready to be eaten. Spyro turned to Cynder letting her know that their lunch was ready. When he turned his jaw dropped in horror. Behind Cynder was a creature he had never seen before nor did it look friendly. Whatever it was it had its fangs exposed and ready to strike.

"Cynder behind you!" Spyro shouted

No sooner had she heard this Cynder turned her head behind her to see to see a horrifying face staring at her. The creature lunged at her intent on sinking its fangs to her flesh. But before Cynder could move a tail was slammed into the jaws of the creature plummeting to the ground from where the tail had struck the creature.

A brown dragon landed in front of Cynder followed by a white dragon. The brown dragon turn to her while the white dragon kept his eyes on the creature, "Are you alright?" it asked, its voice showed that it was a male.

"Yes I'm alright thank you." Cynder replied as she got up to her feet.

"I'm glad." He said noticing the other dragon coming towards her, "Here comes your friend."

"Cynder are you alright?" he asked worried that she might have been hurt.

"I'm alright Spyro thanks to him." She said as she pointed to the brown dragon.

"Thank you for saving Cynder." Spyro said gratefully.

"You're…" but before the brown dragon could reply the white dragon interrupted, "Draco"

Draco turned his attention back to his brother to see that the serpent had gotten up. It shook its head trying to ease the pain it received from the dragon that struck him. It turned its large head to the dragon that struck him,"You'll pay for that dragon." It hissed in anger.

Draco growled," That was but a warning serpent leave while you can."

The serpent laughed," Do you really think I will leave that eassssily dragon." Slowly slithering closer to the dragons but keeping a small distance, "I came here to feassssst upon your flesh and I will not leave until I am satissssfied."

Draco turned to his brother, "Shen I think its best that we leave while we still have the chance."

"You leave but I'm staying." Shen said keeping a watchful eye on the serpent.

"Are you insane?" Draco hissed.

"Listen one of us will have to distract that monster while the other takes these two to safety." Shen said motioning his head slightly behind him.

"Shen I don't like this." Draco said," I don't want to leave you alone with that monster."

His brother smirked," I'll be fine besides I've dealt with these monsters before."

Draco sighed before nodding,"Alright but be careful." Shen nodded as he took a few steps towards the serpent. Leaving from where Shen stood, Draco turned to face the other dragons," You two will have to come with me to a safe place."

"What! What do mean we have to go to a safe place?" Cynder hissed,"My friend and I are capable of defending ourselves." Spyro nodded agreeing with Cynder," At least let us help your friend."

"I appreciate your concern for my brother but its best that we leave," Draco said. "Please try to understand that you two may not have the experience of fighting that monster.

"Experience or not we're still going to help." Cynder said seriously.

Draco groaned, "Fine but let's move away from here." With that said Draco took to the skies followed by Spyro and Cynder leaving the area where Shen and the serpent stood.

"It ssssseemsssss that the other dragonssssss have left you" hissed the serpent.

"That's fine by me" Shen said coldly. "I don't need their help to defeat you."

The serpent laughed showing his sharp fangs," Defeat me? Do you actually think you can defeat me dragon? I have killed many dragonssssssss over the yearssssss and you will be no different from the resssst."

"Now that's where your wrong serpent," Shen smirked spreading his feathered wings to their fullest. "Because I'm different from the other dragons you've killed."

The serpent's eyes slightly widen," Ssssssssso you are different from other dragonsssss." A wicked smiled formed as the serpent flicked its tongue." No matter you will die jussssst like the othersssssss."

"I don't think so." Shen said narrowing his slit green eyes.

With that said the serpent struck with amazing speed intent on sinking its fangs to the dragons flesh. The white dragon leaped up in the air as the serpent struck the ground cracking the ground beneath him. Having to leap up in to the air to evade the serpent's strike. Shen pounced on to the serpent's head biting and clawing causing the serpent to shake its head. Screeching in anger the serpent shook and shook but the dragon would not let go.

The serpent roared as it slammed its head to the ground attempting to throw the dragon off its head. Shen's grip on the serpent's head loosens feeling the pain in his body as it met the ground. Feeling the dragon's grip loosen the serpent swung its head throwing the dragon off its head and smashing him down to the ground. Shen groaned feeling pain in his head as he picked up his soar and battered body up.

He shook his head trying to dull the pain and turned his attention towards the serpent. The serpent hissed menacing as it slowly approached the dragon. Blood flowed from the serpent's head caused by the claw marks the dragon left. Its right eye showed a large claw mark caused by the dragon and painful bite mark behind his head. Enraged the serpent held its mouth open.

Shen's eyes widen as he took flight to dodge the oncoming attack. The serpent spat a stream of black liquid. The black liquid had missed its mark hitting only the ground where it hissed and burned. Having missed the dragon the serpent continued to spew a stream of poison intending to burn the dragon alive. Shen continued to fly dodging the poison liquid the serpent continued to spew. The serpent ceased his attack and roared in anger,"That'ssssss all you dragonssssssss ever do is fly like cowardsssss," hissed the serpent." Why don't you come down here and faccccce me dragon?"

"Alright I will." Shouted Shen as he blew a stream of white fire. The serpent's eyes widen as it reared its massive body away from the scorching heat. Shen continued to fly around the serpent shooting streams of fire while dodging the serpent's fearsome bites.

Shen ceased his fire as he hover in the air away from the serpent's strikes," Had enough yet?" Shen said as he smirked. The serpent narrowed its eyes and barred its large fangs," Not yet dragon." Hissed the serpent as it reared its head back and unleashed a black fireball.

Caught surprised by the fireball Shen had little time to escape as the fireball collided and exploded on impact sending the white dragon smashing to the ground. On the ground Shen hissed feeling pain course through his body. "Since when do serpents breath fire." He thought as he tried to get up to his feet. Suddenly Shen felt a searing pain around his body and his vision spun until he stopped face to face with the serpent.

The serpent smiled as he continued to wrap its body around the white dragon. It began to squeeze and Shen cried out as pain coursed throughout his body. "What'sssssssssss the matter dragon?"

The serpent hissed as it applied more pressure to its coils. It could feel the dragon struggle trying to free itself from its coils. Shen knew that once the serpent caught its prey it would not let go. Try as he might he could not free himself nor could he breathe his fire not while the serpent continued to squeeze. Shen grunted and bit down hard on the serpent's coils.

The serpent hissed in anger," Ssssssstruggle all you want dragon you won't essssscape." Shen's bite weakened feeling weak to breath as the serpent tighten its grip." You will die a sssssslow and painful death and when you are dead I will enjoy feassssssting upon your flessssssh."

"I'm…not going…to die that easily." Shen gasped trying desperately to breathe air. The serpent smiled," We'll see dragon," drooling the serpent opened its large mouth moving closer and closer to the dragon's head. Shen glared as best he could letting the serpent know it will not have the satisfaction of seeing him suffering.

"Let go of him!" A voice shouted furiously interrupting the serpent's meal. The serpent turned quickly and was greeted with a stream of fire. It roared in pain desperately shaking its head to douse the flames. Shen fell from the serpent's grasp and hit ground hard. A dragon flew down and nudged him. "Shen are you alright?"

"What do you think?" he coughed trying to breathe air into his lungs." I was suffocating to death." Draco shook his head as he helped lift his brother up. "I'll take that as a yes."

Shen stood up and glared at his brother," I thought I told you to leave."

"Well I would have left but the two insisted on staying," Draco said truthfully." And I had to agree with them. I just couldn't bear the thought of leaving my brother behind." As he gave his brother a smile.

Shen smiled as he shook his head," Remind me to thank you later once this is over." Draco nodded when a loud roar drew their attention. Up in the sky Spyro and Cynder dodged as the serpent spew a stream of poison. Both dragons evaded the attack quickly moving around the serpent and retaliating with their attacks. Spyro unleash a storm of fireballs that were heading towards the serpent. The serpent dodged as many as he could but a few had managed burn its flesh.

Agonizing pain coursed through its body where the hot searing fire met its body. It ignored the pain and turned its attention to the black dragon that was within striking distance. The serpent screech as it lunged for the black dragon. Fangs ready to inject its lethal venom to its prey. Cynder quickly dodged the serpent's strike before bringing her bladed tail across its right eye blinding it permanently. Screeching loudly the serpent reeled its head back as it felt the blood pour from its eye.

"I kill you dragon!" Screeching loudly to the dragon that blinded its eye.

Shen and his brother could only stare in amazement. These two dragons that they knew very little about were fighting a monster they have never fought and were winning.

"I…I had no idea they could fight that well." Shen said in amazement.

"Neither did I." His brother agreed.

Suddenly the serpent whirled its head in the direction of Shen and his brother. "You!" It hissed staring at the two dragons. "You causssssed all of thissssss. I make you pay for it." It roared as it lunged to end the dragon's lives. Cynder took advantage of the distraction and jumped at the serpent. The serpent felt the black dragon drive her tail into its back and gave a painful roar. Reaching backwards the serpent slammed its head into the dragon. Knocking her off its back where she laid stunned to the ground.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he flew down to her. "Are you alright?"

Cynder slowly got up slightly stunned from the attack," I'm alright just a little dazed."

Spyro nodded and turned to face the serpent that was rapidly approaching its fangs poised to strike. Spyro quickly summoned a protective barrier of earth over himself and Cynder. At that very moment the serpent's fangs met the barrier of rock. Its fangs sank deeply into the barrier. Poison slowly dripped from its fangs burning the rock into nothing. The serpent torn chunks of rock from the barrier revealing the dragons from their protective shield.

"Any lassssst wordsssss dragonsssss," Hissed the serpent as it rapidly coiled its large body around the two dragons. Spyro and Cynder did their best to stay conscious as the serpent continued its deadly squeeze. Their bodies weaken as the serpent applied more pressure cutting their supply of oxygen.

"Remember thisssss dragonsssss," The serpent hissed menacing "Thosssse who fight together dies together."

"Then fight us instead!" Shouted Shen as he unleashed a white fireball.

The fireball made contact to the serpents head. It howled feeling the intense heat burn its head but it ignored the pain and glared at the white dragon. Draco hovered next to his brother. Both dragons were ready to deliver the final blow to the serpent.

The serpent only gave a vicious roar before it lunged at the dragons in a fit of rage. Both dragons reeled their heads back and unleashed stream of fire. Their attacks streaked across the river and struck the serpent's mouth burning its mouth leaving a charred and bloody wound.

The serpent bellowed in pain, wailing and roaring trying desperately to extinguish the fire that that burned through its flesh. It rolled, shook, and slammed its head but it could not extinguish fire that burned within its mouth. Eventually its hold on the dragons weakens as it continued to wither in pain. Shen and Draco gently flew down to the other two dragons helping them up to their feet. All of them watched as the serpent slowly stopped moving.

The serpent stood still for a moment as an insane amount of blood poured from its gapping mouth, before finally lying down to the ground lifeless.

"Stubborn bastard!" Shen shook his head in disgust and looked at Draco," We should probably leave now."

Draco stared at his brother as he walked on to the forest. He sighed and turned to speak with the dragons," I…suppose you two are wondering who we are and the creature behind me?"

Spyro and Cynder nodded curious to know who these dragons were and the creature they've fought.

"Alright just follow me and I'll answer any question you have." Draco said as he walked in the direction of his brother went followed closely by Spyro and Cynder. Where they walked into the forest hoping to find a place to rest and questions to be answered.

Well that took awhile, but I finished chapter three. This was really long but fun to write. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
